In recent years, systems for receiving disaster information such as an emergency earthquake flash report or the like have been introduced. The disaster information may be mainly distributed by meteorological agencies. Such systems are useful for preventing or reducing potential damage that may be caused by a disaster.
Various systems have been discussed as a medium for notifying users about disaster information. These systems may include a wireless communication system such as, for example, a portable telephone. If the wireless communication system receives the disaster information from a base station, such systems may inform a user by causing an alarm to sound, or displaying a message on a liquid crystal display device.
It is important for a user of such a system to know the level of severity of a disaster in order to make a proper decision for damage control and self protection. Therefore, there is a need for notifying the user about the intensity or degree of severity of the disaster.